Can't Stop The Rain
by Beautiful Radiance
Summary: 'I want to show you the world, I want you to be able to leave the world happy, knowing you have fulfilled everything you have wished to do. But most of all I want to be with you for everything." Then he kissed me. ExB -DISCONTINUED FOR NOW-
1. Prologue

**Yep, writing another story, I've kind of gotten to a red light with my other one and I don't have the time to juggle two different stories. D:**

**So here's my next one, which came into my head when I was watching P.S. I Love You, I cried like a baby at that film. –sob-**

**It's not based on the film, but it got an idea in my head and I have countless ideas for it. xD**

**So here we go with a prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

To say I was terrified would be an understatement.

This feeling of last-minute dread and fear overwhelmed me.

I couldn't speak,

I could barely breathe.

I had been expecting this; it wasn't a sudden happening that caused my life to flip upside down.

No, it has made me happy. The happiest I have ever been for a long time now.

I kept my eyes staring at the blank white ceiling, not paying attention to the people surrounding me trying to save my life; they should know by now it was too late for me - I had to finally leave this world for good.

The emotions running through my mind were flashing past at high speeds; pain, fear, horror, tiredness, but all I had to think off was him and waves of calm and bliss closed my mind off from the madness surrounding me.

I closed my eyes and listened to his lullaby, the beats of the music matching my slow beating heart, listening as the song and my heart came to an end.

* * *


	2. Falling

**Soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter.  
I've had exams and coursework and all sorts of issues.  
But it's all sorted out and I finally got around to finishing this chapter! Hooray!  
Oh and I hope you all had a nice christmas - I sure did. ^^**

"_Today is the first day of the rest of our lives, what ever yesterday was like, today is wholly new and the future lies ahead."_

This is where it all started.  
This is where I found out that there was something very, very wrong with me.  
This was the day where my future took a spiralling turn downwards, plummeting to new depths.  
This was also supposed to be a day full of memories I would treasure forever.  
Yeah, I would remember it alright.

* * *

"Beeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa." A deep bass voice called out to me, pulling me out of one of the best dreams ever, and one of the only nights I have actually managed to sleep all the way through the night. I sighed and rolled onto my other side.

"5 more minutes, Em." I groaned, waving my hand around in the air, searching for his face to push it away, opening my eyes to see a slightly fuzzy image of Emmett kneeling by the side of my bed, grinning like a child on Christmas day.

"But Bells, its graduation day. Time to leave high school at last!" Emmett replied, punching his fist into the air in mock victory.

I laughed weakly, propping myself up on one arm on my pillows while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the other.

Emmett was my twin brother, we were fraternal twins, and it was pretty obvious if you compare him to me; he was tall, built like the hulk, and he had the loudest voice I have ever heard. Whereas I was pretty small; standing at a height of only 5'4", I was pretty slim, but not ultra-skinny, and I was the quiet one. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, my smile turning into a grimace.

"Emmett, why did you wake me up at 5:30 am?" I asked, raising my eyebrow before I once again had the violent urge to cough. I had been having these odd coughing fits on and off for the past few months, I pinned it down to the constant damp weather that was a regular occurrence here in Forks, Washington. I was used to it by now.

"I-" Emmett began to reply until a gleeful pixie-sized girl slammed the door wide open, her eyes shining with excitement with her arms covered in dozens of white clothing bags,

"Alice." Emmett and I sighed together, before we both burst out into fits of laughter. Alice looked at us both and pouted – one truly heartbreaking expression. Emmett and I stopped laughing immediately, glancing apologetically at her.

"As much as I hate to break up this family fun, I don't have a lot of time to make Bella a masterpiece so Emmett – out!" Alice said, throwing the clothes onto my bed (and on top of me might I add) and began to tug Emmett out of the room by his ear.

"Ow Alliiceee." Emmett whined, crouching down to Alice's height as she dragged him along. For a small pixie, Alice sure could be fierce when she wanted to be. I would know – she is my best girl friend after all, and I have witnessed my fair share of Alice tantrums.

After slamming the door in Emmett's face Alice turned to me and grabbed my hand, yanking me from my bed, and then sat me down on the chair in front of my rarely used dresser.

"Is this necessary Alice? It's not like the kids at school will want to remember me, I'm just klutzy, ordinary Bella." I shrugged, looking at my reflection: boring brown eyes - check; hair looking like a frizzy haystack - check; flaming red cheeks, check. Just boring plain old Bella staring back at me in the reflection, nothing special that would be remembered by anyone else other than my friends. I sighed as I placed my chin in my palm whilst Alice fluttered around my room.

"When I'm through with you Bella, you will be anything but ordinary." Alice replied as she hit me playfully on the shoulder with what looked like a high-tech hairbrush.

I groaned and swiped my iPod off the table and quickly put the earphones in, turning the volume up to it's highest. I shut my eyes and let Clair De Lune take me to my happy place.

After two hours, yes it took Alice two hours of torture to get what look she wanted on me, I was finally allowed to move and stretch my legs. I stood up and looked into the mirror as Alice jumped onto my back, shielding my eyes from looking at the reflection.

"Nuh-uh, you have to put the clothes on first; otherwise you won't get the full effect." Alice explained to me as I was stumbling around my room. She jumped off and sorted through the various clothing bags until she decided on an ensemble. She threw the clothes into my arms then left the room.

A royal blue v-neck jumper – that's not too bad for Alice's usual clothing taste. I looked at the other item in my hands – it took me a while to see whether it was a skirt of a belt. I gulped as I held the scrap of denim against myself. No way was I wearing this. I would look like Lauren!

"Alice, I never knew you robbed one of Lauren's skirts, or should I say belts." I smirked as she exploded into the room.

"Bella if you don't put those clothes on this instant. . ." Alice left her threat empty but her eyes said it all. I didn't want to lose anymore of my books to her shredder.

"Fine," I replied, closing the door as she pranced out of the room humming a song I had never heard before.

I pulled on the jumper and skirt then took a hesitant glance into the mirror.

No way was that girl in the mirror me. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down over her shoulders in elegant curls, shimmering in the sunrise light coming through the open window. Her plain brown eyes were framed with thick lashes, a thin layer of dark blue eyeliner on her pale lids. Her cheeks were a subtle pink rather than the fire truck red they ended up being on me. The jumper hugged her figure, emphasizing her delicate shoulders and gave her a small amount of cleavage but nothing too obvious. The denim skirt wasn't too short, and it made her legs look longer than normal.

I saw Alice in the reflection, pride shining in her glittery blue eyes.

"That's me?" I asked her, leaning closer to the mirror to get a better look.

"Yes Bells," She replied, rolling her eyes, "I can't wait to see Edward's face when he gets a look at you." Alice grinned.

I blushed, staring at my feet.

"Alice, you know he's my best friend," Alice pouted. "Best _guy_ friend, I doubt he feels anything more towards me." I sighed, coughing as I looked back up at the mirror one last time.

Alice opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth again.

"I'll just go and fetch your shoes from my bag downstairs," She muttered, once again leaving me on my own in my room.

I don't see why Alice couldn't let the subject drop. Ever since I told her I liked her brother, my bronze-haired green eyed god of a best friend, all those months back she constantly brings it up.

I sighed and walked downstairs, one step at a time. I was so busy concentrating on my feet that I didn't realise I had crashed into Charlie and his usual cloud of smoke. I leapt back in surprise.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't see you there." I said; my face going as red as usual.

"Wow, Bella. You look great!" Charlie appraised my outfit, puffing out more smoke as he said it. I noticed how his smile never reached his eyes, he look really worried.

"What's up Dad?" I pulled the cigarette from his hands and tossed it in the bin, turning back to face him with my hands on my hips.

Charlie sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Two more people went missing in the woods yesterday. That makes it 9 people now. And we still haven't figured out what is causing this."

I frowned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't be so pessimistic Dad. Honestly, I'm certain you will be able to find out what's doing this with a brain like yours." I looked up to his face and grinned. "It's a shame Emmett didn't inherit those brains."

We both turned to look through the living room door where Alice and Emmett were playing go fish, well, _were_ playing as Emmett threw his cards up in the air and huffed while Alice laughed.

Charlie and I laughed quietly at the sight, followed by a cough from me.

"Seriously Bells, you should get that cough checked out. It's only gotten worse over these past few months." Charlie moved his concerned gaze to me, frowning.

"I'm fine, honestly." I nodded, reassuring him with a small smile.

"Whatever Bella, but if it gets any worse I'm dragging you down to the hospital." Charlie replied. He knew how terrified I was of hospitals. "Anyway, I'm off to check in early at work so I'll make it in time to see you both get your diplomas. I'm so proud of you both." He smiled at me then turned to Emmett who was standing in the doorway smiling with his arms crossed.

Charlie picked up his gun belt from the hallway along with his raincoat then headed out the front door.

"Bye kids!" He called from the porch.

"Bye!" We all replied at the same time, laughing as we did so.

I looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"C'mon guys, it's gone eight – we said we'd meet up with everyone now." I said, grabbing the bag containing my graduation robe from the living room chair. On top of it was a pair of dark blue satin ballet flats. I gave Alice a thank you smile.

Emmett and Alice grabbed theirs and we headed into Emmett's monster jeep.

I groaned.

"Can't we take my truck?" I asked, glancing hopefully at my rusty old Chevy.

"Bella, if we take your truck we would arrive at midnight." Emmett said, followed by one of his booming laughs and he lifted me up by my waist and threw me into the back.

"Ow, Emmett!" I flexed my wrist and winced – yep, definitely sprained.

"Bella stop being such a baby" Alice said as Emmett lifted her up into the passenger seat. She was tiny compared to this beast of a vehicle; I think the tires are bigger than her.

"Fine." I put the seatbelts on and crossed my arms, looking out of the window.

"Hey, I can actually see the sun. Maybe it's not a total disaster day." I laughed and watched as the illuminated mass of green blur past.

* * *

When we arrived at the school and finally parked, the jeep taking up two parking spaces to the dismay of Tyler Crowley who was eyeing up one of the spots, we saw three figures running over.

Emmett hopped out of the car first, opening his arms wide as Rosalie ran into them, swinging her around while she squealed. Rosalie Hale was a blonde-haired blue-eyed goddess, with a lovely personality to match. It was no surprise that she and Emmett were made for one another, although my self-esteem drops along with every other girl in Forks when we look at her.

Alice got out next, landing on the balls of her feet so her heels didn't snap and ran towards Jasper, holding his hands in hers while they looked into each others eyes. It looked like such a private moment that I had to look away and make my grand exit.

I pushed open the door and jumped out, catching my foot on the door. I squealed and landed into a pair of arms.

I opened one of my squinting eyes to see Edward staring down at me in his arms, smiling the crooked smile he only smiled for me. I opened my other eye and smiled back, then I realised something as I felt a breeze where I shouldn't.

"My skirt's ridden up hasn't it?" I grimaced.

He didn't respond at all, it was like his face was frozen with that same crooked smile, and altogether he looked a little dazed.

I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand, snapping him out of whatever day dream he was having.

"Huh?" He said, blinking a few times as I gestured towards my skirt-belt. He looked then burst out into laughter, blushing a tiny bit from what I could tell.

I cleared my throat and glared, stopping his laughter straight away.

Edward put me down and I straightened out my skirt, ignoring the snickers of the other students walking past.

"Nice outfit by the way. I take it Alice finally got to you." Edward said, his voice slightly mocking.

"Yes she did. You could at least try to restrain her so she doesn't arrive at my house at the crack of dawn." I frowned.

He just laughed as we walked over to meet up with the others, a smug smile on Alice's face as Edward draped an arm over my shoulders as he always did. I glared at her as she turned her attention back to Jasper.

"Are we all ready to rumble?" Emmett asked, obviously playing the song in his head as his goofy grin grew wider on his face.

After a chorus of sures and a few giggles, we all headed in to finally end high school.

* * *

"Swan!" I heard Mr. Banner shout my name as he was getting everyone seated, all of us making an ocean with the blue caps and robes. I personally thought we looked like blue dementors with the flowing robes. I bit back a snicker as I walked over to the seat Mr. Banner had pointed out for me to sit in.

I looked around the hall at all the students and the parents, smiles lighting up their faces, some shaking with anticipation and others buzzing with nervous conversations; the atmosphere was electric.

Edward turned around in his seat a few rows ahead of me and winked. I giggled and gave him a cheesy wink back, earning a dirty look from Jessica two seats down from me. I adjusted my hat as Emmett rolled his eyes and waved to Rosalie.

As Eric Yorkie gave his valedictorian speech, I just wanted to run out of the doors. His whiny voice nearly had my ears bleeding. I looked behind me to see that Charlie had indeed arrived and was asleep in the back row. I bit down on my lip to hold the laughter and waited for the speech to be over. After enduring another 5 minutes the principal tapped Eric on the shoulder and all but kicked him off the stage, bringing on a very loud round of applause. Eric even swaggered down the row as if all the attention was on him. Emmett's laughter next to me nearly burst my eardrums; I had to elbow him pretty hard to get him to shut up.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to me, the names of the people he called out melting together until I finally heard Emmett's name and I was snapped back into reality. I was next. I swallowed hard and readied myself as Emmett shook the principals hand with such force I thought he was about to rip his hand off.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Fisher called, reading my name off the list in front of him. I stood up and shuffled down the row, hanging my head low. I could hear the mix of Emmett's and Charlie's woops which made me smile and loosen up a bit. I lifted my head as I climbed up the set of steps to the stage and smiled at Mr Fisher as I tentatively took the scroll from his hand, shaking his free hand before I shuffled to the growing crowd of seniors. I stopped next to Emmett and half-hid behind him, which was easy enough to do with someone his size.

The names were finally finished and in the heat of the moment we all threw our caps into the air, watching them fall down again like huge rain droplets. It was quite symbolic really, considering the usual weather in the small town.

I grinned to myself and looked for Edward. Everyone else was rushing around too and I very nearly missed the sight of his bronze hair as he made his way towards me. If it was possible my smile got bigger. I ran the extra distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck and he suddenly began spinning me around in circle. I gave out a laugh of exhilaration at the fun I was having.

Edward put me back down but his hands never left my waist. Instead he pulled me closer to him until our bodies were touching. He cupped my face with one hand and leant his head down towards me. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating right there. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love, causing me to catch my breath.

Then I felt it.

My throat suddenly erupted into flames, my lungs felt compressed, as though a large weight was on my chest, pulling me deeper. I couldn't stop the coughing. My eyes were watering so I couldn't see my surroundings.

"Bella?!" Edward said into my ear, his arms tightening around my waist as my legs caved in. My insides felt live they were ripping apart in each cough, causing my entire body to shake. I felt so distant from reality; I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Something warm filled my mouth, and then began trickling down my chin. I recognised that rusty scent and then everything went black, the frightened voices of my peers fading away.

* * *

**Huzzah! That was a long chapter. Oh yeah, just wanted to ask. Would you prefer shorter chapter in shorter time, or longer chapters that would mean that updates would be further apart?  
And another thing, i'm not gonna hold chapters ransom and force you to review a number of times before you see it. I hate people that do that. But still, reviews would make me happy. ^^  
-Beccah**


	3. Breaking

**I felt bad for not updating since forever. xD  
So you get two chapters in two days! Huzzah!  
Also I will be updating this story every Sunday.  
So you get your updates quickly, but I still have time to make them good. xD  
So enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

You know when you feel like you are living someone else's life, their finger constantly pressed on the fast forward button? That's how I felt. I'd loved Bella for years now, but the opportunity never came for me to tell her of my feelings towards her. Back 5 minutes ago it was like we were magnetic; drawn to one another involuntary. I honestly couldn't help myself, she looked so happy and cheerful with that goofy grin on her face that I love to look at, dream about.

At that moment when my dream was about to become reality, everything just turned upside down. I couldn't understand what had happened.

Everyone was shouting and crying out for someone to help her. I wished that I could find my voice to ask with them, but it was as though all the oxygen in the world had vanished as I looked at Bella's face. She was unconscious, she should look peaceful. But no, she looked distressed, as far from peaceful as she could possibly be. Her eyes were shut, but slightly scrunched together. Her mouth was gaping open, taking in shallow ragged breaths as more blood flowed out, following the path of the stain made previously. I swiped it away with the hem of my robe, taking away some of the horror of the situation.

I heard my father Carlisle sprint closer, most likely with his emergency black bag to help Bella. I couldn't bear to let someone take her away from me, so I held her closer. I cradled her head with my arm and softly stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her to make her sleep more soundly.

Carlisle arrived in front of me then, shooting me a concerned look then looked at Bella and my arms encircled around her. He nodded towards the exit and I gave him a quick nod, understanding his request. I put my other arm under her knees and hoisted her up. My legs wobbled a bit, feeling foreign to me due to the shock of the events, but I still sprinted through the doors towards the black Mercedes that Carlisle owned.

I crouched and yanked the door open, balancing Bella delicately as I sat down in the back seats with her on my lap.

Bella's breaths were becoming more ragged as time went on. I had never felt more useless in my life. If she suddenly died now, how would I live with the guilt? I couldn't do anything to help her – to even out her breathing, to calm her, to make her better, to make her wake up and come back to me.

A tear rolled out of my eye, but all it did was remind me of the blood falling from Bella's mouth. I wiped it away furiously; furious at myself for being a waste of space in this scenario and furious at what Bella did to deserve this.

I brushed some of her hair away from her face as I heard the front car doors open, Carlisle and Esme filling the respective seats and driving off.

"Keep her head elevated son, and see if there is anything in her mouth that might be obstructing her airways." Carlisle advised while Esme passed me some tissues. I propped her head up on my shoulder and cleared her mouth of the sticky red substance that must have caused the coughing fit.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital. I pushed the door open with my foot and ran inside with Bella, following Carlisle while he collected some of the doctors and surgeons. I didn't want to put her on the hospital bed one of the doctors had rolled towards me. I wanted to keep here in my arms – safe and protected, but I knew it was the only way to find out what was wrong with her.

I placed her carefully onto the crinkly fabric and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. The minute I took my hand away they whisked her down the corridor, calling out for various things to one another; it was as though they were speaking a different language.

The doors swung shut behind them, then suddenly something inside me just snapped. I kicked at the wall, hit it with my fist. I didn't even care much for the pain, I just needed to release all the anger I had bottled up. I took one last punch at the wall then sunk to my knees against it, cradling my head in my hands. So close . . . so close to telling her, but that chance had gone now. Would I even see her again, awake and smiling at me like she always does? That notion caused the tears to fall into my bloodied hands.

What had happened?

* * *

"Edward will you please stop pacing. It's not helping one bit." Alice whispered. I didn't miss the venom that leaked into those quiet words.

She didn't understand. I couldn't stop. If I did stop and sat down, it would leave my mind unoccupied. I would start panicking and break down again. One of the doctors took a look at my hand after that episode and I had to have a cast put on my left hand and a couple of stitches in the other. I didn't even feel the pain that should have occurred when my knuckles broke.

I glanced over at Alice sitting in the fluorescent orange hospital chair and my heart strings tugged a little at the sight of my sister that way. She was shrunk back into the chair, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. Her normally sparkling blue eyes had lost their usual shimmer and were all red and puffy from her relentless tears.

I frowned and took the seat next to her, pulling her into my lap. Comforting Alice was better than comforting myself at that point of time. I stroked her back soothingly while she sobbed into my shoulder.

It was moments like this that brought us closer together as siblings.

"I'm scared for her." Alice muttered into my shoulder, muffled by the fabric.

"It's going to be okay." I replied, chanting that sentence in my mind to reassure myself.

I looked at the clock on the wall opposite us: 12:30. They had stabilized Bella half an hour ago after the emergency surgery and Emmett and Charlie went into ICU to see her. It was family only, and Alice and I insisted that Bella considers us as part of her family, even Emmett appealed, but the doctors wouldn't budge. Carlisle even advised against letting us in at that moment in time. As he said that something flashed across his face – a mix of indecision and sadness. I had raised an eyebrow at his reaction but he just walked by after sparing Charlie a dark look as he passed.

I patted some of Alice's spikes down and looked up at the clock again only to see Carlisle standing in front of us. Alice and I must have been lost in the moment or something to have not heard him walk here.

I looked into his golden eyes and saw nothing but compassion and regret, kick-starting the panic in my chest.

I nudged Alice and she turned around to face Carlisle.

"I need to talk to you two about Bella, and I need you both to listen carefully. Please don't interrupt me while I try to explain okay?" Carlisle said in a calm tone, aiming that last sentence at me.

We both nodded quickly, desperate to know what was wrong with her.

"Bella has lung cancer, called bronchioloalveolar carcinoma, which caused a tumour to grow near the base of her left lung. That tumour was the cause of her coughing for these past months." Carlisle turned his intense topaz gaze towards us. "If you could have convinced her to come down here all those months ago about that cough, we could have done so much more for her."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice whispered, her voice sounded a bit strangled.

"What I mean is when she first started having the coughing fits, we could have detected it sooner. But now it's began to spread to her right lung and she will need a lung transplant."

Lung transplant. Coughing fits. Tumours. Then it clicked in my brain.

"Charlie caused this didn't he?" I growled, not holding back my rage.

I pushed Alice off my lap and began to get up off the seat.

"Woah calm down Edward, most people who smoke don't realise the danger of it to the people around them. " Carlisle pushed my shoulder down , forcing me to sit back down, and held his hand there so I didn't make any rash moves.

Charlie was in there with her, and he was the reason she was in there in the first place! I felt my face get hotter with my anger.

"Does he know that it's _all his fault_?!" I shouted at Carlisle. The nurses and visitors all gave me questionning looks, but I honestly couldn't have cared less at that moment in time.

"Yes he knows Edward." Carlisle sighed. "Emmett had a similar reaction to you. Charlie is feeling beside himself at the moment."

"He _deserves_ it." Alice hissed, her eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if Carlisle heard but if he did he didn't pay any attention to that comment.

"You said she needs a transplant. Can't she just have chemo or something? Wouldn't that make her better faster?" I asked. Seeing Bella healthy and happy again would make my day, my year even.

"I'm afraid the cancer is too advanced for chemotherapy to have a full effect. Her only chance of coming from this ordeal cancer free is the transplant. I've already taken a large section out during the emergency surgery, and if she had the surgery to take out the growing tumour in the right lung, she wouldn't gain enough oxygen to live a good life." Carlisle's voice sped up. "The cancer cells are rapidly expanding in numbers and with the current speed, without the transplant, she has little over 3 months left."

Three months.

Twelve weeks.

Ninety days.

Two-thousand one-hundred and sixty hours.

That's all the time I had left with Bella. Any second I wasn't with her would be wasteful. I needed to be there for her, especially now.

I stood up from my chair and raced down the corridor to Bella's room as Emmett and Charlie were leaving.

Emmett's face was frozen, as though it was set in stone, and he was walking slightly ahead of Charlie.

I turned my attention to Charlie then. He was slouched over, his head hanging low with shame.

I heard the clicking of Alice's heels as she hurried down the corridor after me, coming to a stop when she reached the door.

"Where are you off to?" I asked Emmett.

I refused to even acknowledge Charlie was there, even though I could feel Alice using her death glare on him.

"I'm going to Rose and Jasper's house to tell them the news." Emmett spoke through his teeth, making angry hissing sounds. "And I'm gonna stay at their house. I refuse to go home."

Charlie looked up then, more tears filling his eyes.

"But Emmett-." Emmett cut Charlie off.

"But nothing. You've done enough damage already, _Dad_." Emmett glared at him then strode away from the scene.

Charlie let a few off the tears drop, then brushed past us half-heartedly as he headed out of the hospital, most likely needing to go back to work.

I let out a dark throaty chuckle then carefully opened the door to Bella's hospital room, creaking as it went.

My eyes widened at the scene in front of me. Bella's face was partially obstructed by a mouth mask covering her nose and mouth, and it was connected to an oxygen supply next to her bed. The amount of monitors and IV's connected to her was overwhelming, the mass of wires looking more like snakes draining her life away from her. I gulped and walked further in, taking a seat next to her bed.

Alice followed after me, looking just as astounded as I felt. She made a squeaky sound then walked out of the room. I assumed that Alice would come back later, maybe when Bella was awake and when there were fewer wires around.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She looked as beautiful as always, just a lot paler and thinner than normal. She looked fragile, as though one wrong move would shatter her completely.

I slid my cast-free hand underneath hers and squeezed it gently and whispered to her.

"I'm here for you. Always."

* * *

**Awwwwww, felt like adding the little bit of one-sided fluff at the bottom.  
Anyways, next update will be next Sunday, so you all know. xD  
Reviews would make me happy - I would like to hear your feedback on this story. ^^  
-Beccah**


	4. Realising

**Do excuse the shortness of this chapter.  
It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it explains a little bit of what's happening.  
Next chapter will be wayyyyyy longer. -grin-  
So off we go. ^^**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to let my eyes adjust to the blinding light above me. I tilted my head slightly, confused by the light. Don't you only see these lights in . . .?

Then I remembered it all. The graduation, the Alice torture, but most importantly that coughing fit.

I inhaled sharply then, and winced. What on earth did they do to me? I felt the mask on my face then and tried to get it off, but my right hand was weighed down by something.

I sat up slightly, ignoring the shooting pain that passed over my chest and looked. The bronze mass of hair that covered my hand made me smile, he had come to see me, and perhaps he was even the person who saved me.

My knight in shining armour – how cliché.

I didn't want to wake him up, so I used my left hand instead to move the mask off my face, wriggling my nose around a bit to get rid of the stiffness it made.

The door to my hospital room swung open then, making me jump.

I looked at who it was that opened it only to see Emmett there, arms filled with freesias and various teddy bears.

I smiled and gestured with my free arm for him to come over.

"Brother bear!" I said, my voice sounded hoarse and crackly, but I didn't care at the moment.

Emmett placed the flowers and toys carefully into the free chair and gave me a light hug, which I thought was a bit out of character for him.

I looked him in the face and gave him a questioning look but he only responded with a weak smile.

"What hap-?" I started to ask as the door opened again for the second time in the space of a minute.

One of the receptionist staff walked in and sighed as she saw Emmett.

"He still wants to see her, you said to come and find you if he tried to come in again." She explained quietly, keeping the door open with the toe of her pointed high heels.

"Damn it why does he still try?" He whispered, although his tone was just as fierce as it would have been if he had yelled, before turning his attention back to me.

"I'll be back soon, Bells." Emmett kissed me on my forehead then followed the receptionist out of the room with an angry huff.

The door slammed after them and I winced and looked at Edward to see if it disturbed him, but his soft snores carried on, only slightly disguised by the heart monitor beeping beside me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I took this valuable time to just stare at Edward sleeping.

He looked so peaceful there. His bronze hair was even messier then usual, an obvious sign of when he is stressed.

I also noticed how his nose twitched slightly when he slept. I giggled – it was so cute.

My wheezy giggle was enough to make him stir on my hand, coming back into reality.

He groaned loudly before blinking his sleepy emerald eyes at me, instantly widening when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey sleepy head, can I have my hand back now?" I asked innocently.

Edward just gawped at me, his eyes suddenly more alert.

"Oh and by the way, when you wake up you sound like a dying walrus." I replied, my voice sounded like gravel but I honestly couldn't have cared less at that moment in time.

Then suddenly his arms were wrapped around my shoulders in a speed I wouldn't have thought imaginable.

I was cautious of the wires as I hugged him back, making him pull me closer to him.

I winced at the pressure and distanced myself. He let his arms slack slightly before he planted kisses on my forehead, my cheeks.

A smile grew on my face at the actions – he had never done that before. Hey, maybe this whole hospital thing would bring us even closer.

Edward pulled away then, only to stare straight at me with his watery eyes.

"Thank god you're awake, I was so scared that you weren't . . . I didn't. . . I…" He stuttered, pulling me in for one more hug.

"It's ok." I reassured him, even if it was only a mumble.

It seemed to work as his face relaxed a little and reshaped into that crooked grin I'd grown to love over the years.

I smiled back as an older nurse walked into the room, taking in my open-eyed form.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling ok? Not feeling any pain or discomfort?" The nurse asked - her crows feet wrinkles became more pronounced as she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

She checked the screens on the monitors around me, busying herself around me.

"I'm ok for the moment. When do I get to go home?" I asked, curious.

Edward and the nurse froze at the same time, her face turning to glare at Edward accusingly. What had he done wrong? What was I missing here?

They picked up on my confusion and the nurse turned back to me, a sympathetic smile on her face.

She left the room without another. I was beyond confused at her reaction.

I turned to Edward, expecting a full explanation from my best friend. We have never kept anything from one another. It was impossible to lie to the person you are closest to, right?

I stared into his eyes, sensing the hesitation and sadness he was feeling.

It hit me then. I wasn't getting out. I was dying. I was never going to be able to go home.

I started panicking and hyperventilating and my lungs felt like they didn't have the capacity to give my body enough oxygen.

I heard Edward's feet shuffle along the floor in a hurry to get to the door, then his voice shouting for help.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing, in out in out.

I felt a prick in the crease of my elbow and my body began to feel weightless as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I'm telling you Edward, don't tell her. It will crush her." I heard Emmett's low voice to the right of me.

I couldn't tell if I was awake or not, I was too exhausted and it all felt a bit dreamlike to me. But surely my imagination could make voices that real?

I stayed relaxed and carried on listening to this unusual conversation.

"She has the right to know. You can't hide it from her forever Emmett." Edward replied with a sigh. I could just see him now in my mind, pacing with his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

He always did that when he was stressed.

"I know you want to protect her with the brother thing and all, but some things can't be stopped."

The room fell into a deep silence then, I wondered for a few moments if I was drifting back into a deep sleep. Emmett's voice then resounded around the room again, quieter now.

"I can't Edward."

His voice was broken and crackly – was he crying?! His voice broke as he said Edwards name, and I fought against the invisible barrier than was stopping me from waking up, wanting- no, NEEDING to stop the insanity; the tears I knew were falling down his cheeks. What was the need to cry?

With an audible gulp, Emmett continued, albeit a little too slowly, saying every word carefully in an attempt to cover up the way his voice faltered.

"If we tell her, it will make it real, Edward. And I can't do it. I can't stand the facts. I can't stand that I'll never be able to see my baby sister walk down the aisle one day. I can't stand that she'll never be able to have a family. It's completely obliterated her future. Her dreams, her wishes, it's all gone now. . ."

This was strange. Emmett never cried. He was always my rock, sturdy and strong whenever my world seemed to fall down.

He muttered one more "can't stand it," before I heard the swish of material which probably meant he had sat down somewhere.

I wished I could see where, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes, even if I could I wasn't sure if it would be a dream or reality so they stayed shut.

Edward took in a deep breath next to me and I could almost feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of my face.

"We could do a lot with her in 3 months Emmett, and there is still a chance of getting that lung transplant. So be optimistic." Edward snapped that last sentence, hissing slightly at the end.

Wow, this was one odd dream. Everyone was so out of character.

Freaky.

"3 months isn't very long Edward. We can't sit around waiting for some chick to die so Bella can rob her lungs." Emmett grumbled.

Now _that's_ more like Emmett.

"It's now or never Emmett." I heard Edward reply, his voice was fading as the sentence finished and I drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ta-daaa.  
Yep next update = next sunday.  
Reviews make me happy. ^^  
-Beccah.**


End file.
